The Two Albus's
by the Azbaban Dreamer
Summary: After avoiding a run in with Rose, Albus and Scorpius come across a portrait of a very important Wizard. Cursed Child compliant and spoiler warning.


This took me a while to write because I wanted to get Dumbledore's characterisation right.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

The corridors of Hogwarts were bathed in Autumn sunshine as two Fifth Year boys walked along. The taller of the two held a hand to his right cheek.

"I can't believe she did that!" Exclaimed Scorpius Malfoy. "She slapped me. Rose Granger-Weasley slapped me. _What a woman_!"

"I told you that she would say no again." Albus Potter said, chuckling at his best friend's awestruck expression.

"I had everything planned out." Scorpius was saying. "I approached her with the cunning of a Slytherin and BOOM!" He threw his left arm out, almost knocking Albus over. "Right in the kisser!"

"Actually, it was more of a dull thud," Albus grinned. "And you shouldn't have snuck up on her like that." He added flatly.

"Life is full of surprises, my friend," Scorpius said wisely. "And talking of surprises, Rose dished out the biggest one since I found that Pepper Imp flavour bean. She was as fast as a Lioness, as fierce as a Dragon, as powerful as a Manticore! I mean, she _slapped_ me!"

"I know. It was quite loud." Albus said, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Well, it _did_ hurt. It was nothing compared to the Cruciatus Curse but it does sting a bit."

Albus stopped dead and Scorpius continued to walk on before realising Albus had stopped walking.

"We can take you up to the Hospital Wing if your cheek's hurting." Albus said worriedly as he caught up to Scorpius. "Rose packs quite a punch. One time, she left my Uncle Ron with a dead arm for a week."

Scorpius gave him a small smile, clearly grateful for his friends concern.

"Oh, don't worry about that." He said happily. "Consider it a to be a heroic battle scar in my eternal quest for Rose's heart. It's no Lightning Scar but one day, my friend, I will persuade her and we will build our Palace! Our Palace of _Love_!"

"You really are delusional," Albus said, rolling his eyes. "You know that, right?"

Scorpius laughed and removed his hand from his cheek to reveal a painfully red mark with a pale hand print in the middle. Albus couldn't help it: He roared with laughter at the sight of the mark. Scorpius frowned at him questioningly and Albus had to take several deep breath to calm down.

"She's left a mark on your cheek." He gasped, trying not to laugh again. Scorpius checked his reflection in a shiny suit of armour.

"Wow oh _wee_!" He exclaimed squeakily. "What a mark! To think, this is where her hand touched my face. I shall _never_ wash this cheek again!"

"You won't be saying that after Herbology tomorrow." Albus laughed as they continued walking, Scorpius still gushing about Rose.

Scorpius was still gloating about his ' _heroic battle scar_ ' and going on about Rose when they reached the Charms corridor and as much as Albus loved hearing him talk, it was getting a little tiresome and he was fed up hearing Scorpius going on about Rose.

"Well if it hurts you this much, I could always kiss it better." Albus said irritably.

Scorpius stopped dead this time and his face went bright red, save for his slapped cheek. Albus felt his face heat up as well. Why did he have to say that out loud?

Before Scorpius could reply, a couple of voices were heard around the corner and one of them belonged to Rose. They both wheeled round and Scorpius's face lit up at the sound of her voice. Although his cheeks were still slightly pink whilst Albus was still blushing furiously.

"Be still my beating heart, my flower approaches!" Scorpius exclaimed, desperately trying to smooth his robes down. He fiddled with his sleeves for a moment before deciding to roll them up. "How do I look?" He asked Albus.

"Like a huge, nerd." Albus grinned. "Come on, let's get out of here before she breaks your jaw this time. She was probably mad because you out geeked her in Potions the other day." He tried to tug Scorpius away but Scorpius was bouncing on the balls of his feet, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of Rose.

"She's coming round the corner!" He squeaked frantically.

Albus looked around the corridor. The Charms classroom was too far away. Rose would see them and then Scorpius would make a fool of himself again and maybe end up in the Hospital Wing. There was a door to his right. He quickly rushed over there and tried it. It was locked. He employed some of his Dads choicest swear words and whipped his wand out. Desperately hoping that it would work, he pointed it at the lock.

" _Alohamora_ "

The lock clicked and Albus, hardly believing his luck pushed the door open to reveal a small classroom where all the desks were pushed up against the wall.

"Scorpius!" He hissed, stowing away his wand. "In here!"

Scorpius turned on the spot staring at the classroom and then at the corner where Rose was approaching.

"And miss my chance to impress Rose?" He scoffed. "No way, José!"

"You are _not_ humiliating yourself, again." Albus growled. "Get in here, now!"

He seized Scorpius by the shoulders and pushed him into the classroom where he fell flat on his face, sprawled out in a heap of black robes. They were just in time as Rose and Yann Fredericks walked past, chatting about Quidditch and oblivious to anyone else.

Scorpius bounced to his feet as Albus watched Rose's bushy red hair go out of sight. Albus sighed in relief.

" _That_ was a close one." He exhaled. "Look, Scorpius. Sorry I threw you in here like that. I just didn't want you to make a fool of yourself in front of Rose again. Knowing my cousin, she would probably knock you out for a week. Or knock you _into_ next week, actually."

Scorpius, however didn't seem to be listening. He was staring at a long portrait of a Medieval countryside where a couple of old women seemed to be knitting. Sitting in an old wooden chair, was a man who looked very familiar to Albus. He was tall and thin with a long silver beard and moustache. His half-moon spectacles were perched on his crooked nose and he was snoring gently.

Albus didn't need the poke in the ribs or the excited squeak from Scorpius to know who that was. He had grown up knowing that face having seen it in books and on Chocolate Frog Cards. It was quite difficult to forget the face of the man who you were named after.

"By Dumbledore!" Scorpius exclaimed excitedly. "It's _Dumbledore_!"

Albus Dumbledore opened his bright blue eyes and focused them on Scorpius who seemed to be quivering with excitement.

"Forgive an old mans need for sleep," Dumbledore yawned. "I've always loved the countryside and have always enjoyed knitting, although hobbies are always the first casualty when it comes to duty."

The old women tittered and sidled out of the portrait as Scorpius immediately launched into asking Dumbledore a number of questions about his life, his achievements and what Hogwarts was like during his time as a student.

"My dear boy, you ask a mere portrait such probing questions." Dumbledore chuckled as Scorpius stopped to draw breath. "I'm only paint and memory, you know."

He peered at Scorpius over his spectacles. "You must be Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of his feet, utterly mesmerised by Dumbledore.

"I've heard all about your little adventure with the Time-Turner." Dumbledore said. "Mysterious thing, Time. Powerful. And when meddled with, _very_ dangerous."

Scorpius seemed to deflate at Dumbledore's words. He shifted his feet guiltily and started to fiddle with his jumper.

"Well, I've never been much of a fan of Time-Turners," He said. His voice was high pitched which was normal whenever he was nervous. "And in our defence, we didn't know that Cedric Diggory was so important to established events and we never, _ever_ , meant to resurrect Voldemort in that timeline. I mean it was complete _hell_! I wouldn't have gotten out if it weren't for Snape and-"

"You misunderstand me." Dumbledore said calmly, cutting off Scorpius's babbling. "I'm not here to chastise you. I daresay that you have been chastised enough, already." His blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the portrait. Albus didn't know whether it was a trick of the light or not.

"Yes, Time is such a complex branch of Magic," Dumbledore continued. "Our actions have such profound consequences and even the smallest of changes, can affect the outcome of events. You did well to have escaped that timeline where Voldemort was all powerful. Your intelligence and resourcefulness rivals that of many grown Wizards."

Scorpius's cheeks went pink at Dumbledore's words. He straightened up, a smug little smile flitting across his face.

"It's nice to see my geekiness is appreciated." He said smugly. Dumbledore smiled appraisingly at him while Albus rolled his eyes and snorted. Dumbledore heard the snort and looked at Albus.

"You must be- _Ah_!" Dumbledore's eyes widened when he saw Albus.

"I'm no one important." Albus muttered looking away from those blue eyes that seemed to be looking into his very soul. He didn't want Dumbledore to know how much of a disappointment he was.

"No you're not, you silly Billy!" Scorpius cried indignantly. "Professor Dumbledore, this is my best mate and your namesake, Albus Severus Potter!"

Affection for his best friend bubbled up in Albus's stomach as Scorpius put an arm around Albus's shoulders. Albus returned the favour and grinned sheepishly up at Dumbledore whose face was unreadable.

"You look _so_ much like your Father." he said after a moments pause. His voice was quiet and impassive but Albus swore that he heard it shake a little.

"Yeah. That's what everyone says." Albus said quietly, unwrapping his arm from Scorpius who withdrew his arm from Albus's shoulders.

"You mistake me, Albus," Dumbledore said politely. "I wasn't comparing you to your Father, I was merely noting about how much you look like him. You are, after all your own man of course."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle again and Albus felt a rush of respect for the old man; No one outside of his family besides Scorpius had ever acknowledged the possibility that there was more to him then being the son of Harry Potter.

"People always see me as Harry Potter's Son." Albus said casually. "The disappointing one."

"I've always told you not to listen to them." Scorpius said reproachfully.

"Scorpius is right," nodded Dumbledore. "The expectations of others are meaningless when it comes to living your own life in the manner of your choosing, Albus. I know that the weight of a Fathers' shadow is heavy enough. But you must not let it crush you."

"I already told Dad that I'm going into Pigeon Racing." Albus grinned causing Scorpius to laugh and Dumbledore to chuckle.

"It'll probably be the only thing I'd be good at." He added bitterly.

"You're good at lots of things." Scorpius said quietly. Albus snorted disbelievingly.

"You are!" Scorpius cried. "You just lack confidence! Professor Dumbledore, Albus is the best in our year at Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts! He's brilliant at Charms, he's really good with his hands so he great at Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures and when no one's watching, he can fly much better then people think. He's a better flier then most of the players on the House Quidditch teams. He just thinks he's going to fail all the time!"

"Thanks, mate." Albus said gratefully, a smile creeping on his face.

"Let us not forget how you helped bring Lord Voldemort's daughter to justice." Said Dumbledore. "A feat that not many Wizards your age would be able to accomplish."

Albus smiled at the old painting, which seemed far more alive then any of the other Portraits at Hogwarts. He had always wanted a chance to get to know one of his namesakes and this portrait seemed to be closest that he could get to knowing Dumbledore.

"Dad always spoke very highly of you." He said. "He said you were a great man."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed (if possible) to twinkle even brighter.

"I'm not sure I could call myself a great man," Dumbledore said slowly. "Too many mistakes were made for my liking."

"We all make mistakes." Scorpius piped up. "It's how we learn."

"But my mistakes were far greater then anyone else's." Dumbledore sighed. "I possessed (forgive me) a far greater intelligence then any other wizard, therefore my mistakes were greater. Although I can assure you that that is not vanity speaking but the cold, hard truth."

Scorpius giggled a little bit but Albus didn't know whether to laugh or not. Was Dumbledore being serious?

"No one's perfect." Albus said bracingly. "I should know."

"Perfection is beyond the reach of human kind, my friend," Dumbledore sighed. "I never, for one moment pretended that I was perfect."

He suddenly looked like a child seeking comfort. Albus felt sorry for him looking so lost.

"What are you-?" Albus began but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Your Father said that I was a great man," He said solemnly. "You may not think of me as such when you hear about the mistakes I made when it came to Harry Potter."

"What do you mean when you say ' _Mistakes_ '?" Albus asked slowly.

"I only wanted to keep him safe." Dumbledore said sadly. "You must understand that after the failed attack on him by Lord Voldemort, that he was in great danger. I had to send him to his Aunt and Uncles'. He was safe there. Though, unfortunately, not loved."

"Wait." Albus said, as the revelation came crashing down upon him. "You sent him to his Aunt and Uncle Dursley?"

"It was because of Lily's sacrifice." Scorpius said. "Harry had to be placed with blood relatives in order for the protection to work and his Aunt and Uncle were the only family he had, at the time."

"How do you know that?" Albus asked him, astonished.

"It's because I _read_ unlike you." Scorpius said gently, playfully nudging Albus with his bony elbow.

"He was safe there," Dumbledore said. "Not as whole as I would've liked, but he was safe and he arrived at Hogwarts where he met his challenges and faced them like a grown Wizard."

"Like when he saved The Philosopher's Stone?" Scorpius asked excitedly. Dumbledore smiled at him and Albus barely had time to marvel about how much Scorpius knew about his Dad's school time adventures before Dumbledore replied.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "Even though he was eleven years old, he showed such pure nerve and outstanding courage and when he stood in front of a Mirror that showed his heart's desire, it showed not riches or immortality, (As is common with most Wizards) but his family."

Albus felt a lump in his throat as he imagined an eleven year old Harry Potter seeing the faces of his parents for the first time. Dumbledore continued speaking.

"I realised then that despite the hardships he had to endure, his heart was pure and it remained pure despite all of the trials he faced. Over the years, it became harder and harder for me to set him on the path that I knew he must follow."

Silence followed Dumbledore's words. Albus wondered whether Dumbledore had been waiting a while to say this.

"I cared about him," Dumbledore said. "I cared for his happiness and his peace of mind. I, dare I say it? Loved him like a son but I feared that if I were to become closer to him, it would be more dangerous for him. Setting him on the path that he had to follow had to be hardest challenge of my life, but it was necessary."

"Are you talking about how my Dad had to sacrifice himself?" Albus asked.

Dumbledore put his head in his hand and let out a long sigh.

"I was so certain that he had to die," He said, looking up. "I hated myself for it, Albus. I hated the fact that such a good person had to die in order to bring about the defeat of Lord Voldemort. If I could have fought his battles for him, I would have done so in an instant, but I knew that I had to test him, to let him try his strength. I knew I should have told him when he was eleven about the Prophecy that caused Lord Voldemort to target him. But I felt that eleven was far too young for him to know. I wanted him to be happy for once in his life before he had to face his destiny. Childhood slips like sand through a sieve. Don't you see how I acted how Lord Voldemort expected us fools who love to act? I always seemed to end up hurting the very people I tried to protect."

Dumbledore's voice seemed to grow bitter. Albus couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"If you do not already hate me, then you should." Dumbledore finished. "I do ask for your forgiveness but merely wish to be honest with you."

Dumbledore fell silent and looked as if he were on trial an awaiting a verdict. Albus knew he had to say something to reassure him.

"I don't." He said quietly, finding his voice.

"You don't what?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"I don't hate you. You did what you had to do. Voldemort's defeated and everything worked out, didn't it? My Dad always said that you were a great man and I think he's right."

Dumbledore smiled gratefully at Albus, seemingly lost for words which, (Albus thought), was quite an achievement.

"I don't think I could've done what you had to do," Albus continued. "I don't think I would've had the courage for it."

"Courage is the choice between what is easy and what it right, my friend," Dumbledore said wisely. "And most of the time, what is right, turns out to be the hardest decisions to make known to man. I used to justify it all by claiming that it was for the greater good."

"Like you did with Gellert Grindlewald when you were friends with him?!" Scorpius asked excitedly. Dumbledore closed his eyes, trying to hide a grimace.

"Yes," He said bitterly. "I learnt long ago that I was not to be trusted with power. I was safer at Hogwarts. I think I was a good teacher."

"You were the best." Came a very familiar voice behind them. Albus and Scorpius wheeled round, startled to see Harry Potter standing in the doorway wearing a long black travelling cloak, hair as messy as Albus's. Dumbledore's face split into wide smile.

"Harry." He greeted warmly.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said with a nod as he walked into the small classroom. "This must be where the action is." He finished with a grin as he stopped just behind Albus.

"Naturally, as a man of action yourself, you are drawn to these gatherings." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "You look happier," He added as he surveyed Harry. "You look as if a great burden has been lifted from your shoulders."

"It turns out that I needed to get rid of Voldemort mentally as well as physically." Harry said. "I have Albus and Scorpius to thank for that."

Albus felt Harry rest his hand on his shoulder. It was firm and comforting and reminded Albus of days long gone when he was a small boy and regularly sought comfort from his Father.

Father and Son both looked up at Dumbledore who was once again surveying them with an unreadable expression.

"Your life is your own now, Harry," Dumbledore said. "You are free from the dark shadow of Voldemort and can finally relax. I have heard things are improving for you two."

Albus peered up at his Father who gazed down at Albus. An unspoken agreement passed between the two before they turned back to Dumbledore.

"Yeah," Albus said. "Things are a lot better."

"They are," Harry agreed. "It was a challenge at first, but we're getting there. Aren't we?"

"We are, but Dad still won't let me have a Pigeon as a pet." Albus grinned.

Harry grinned as Scorpius laughed again. Dumbledore was watching them with a twinkle in his eye.

"What would you want a Pigeon for?" Harry laughed. "Nasty things." He added in an audible undertone. Albus couldn't help grinning at him.

"Don't let me keep you then." Dumbledore said. "It was rather pleasant talking to you boys. Albus, I must admit that when I heard that you were named after me, I thought your father had placed a great weight on your shoulders. You may believe yourself to be different from your family, but you posses the same sense of justice and courage as your Father. The best heroes are the reluctant ones that do not need to boast of their accomplishments. You have accepted the legacy placed upon you with great bravery. You know I've always said that we sort too soon. But Albus. I'm proud that you carry my name."

Two fat, silver tears leaked from Dumbledore's eyes and trickled down into his beard. Harry's hand tightened on Albus's shoulder and Albus heard Scorpius sniffle. Albus felt a lump in his throat again as his chest tightened. A powerful wave of emotion swept over him. Dumbledore's acceptance meant everything to him.

With a final nod to Harry and a smile to Albus and Scorpius, Dumbledore left the frame leaving nothing but an empty canvas.

Silence filled the empty Classroom after Dumbledore's departure. Albus had a million questions for his Dad about Dumbledore. They were whirring around his brain like Cornish Pixies and he would have gone crazy if it weren't for his Dad's hand still resting on his shoulder. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a couple of sniffs by Scorpius.

"Scorpius," Albus said softly, turning his head to look at his best friend. "You're not _crying_ are you?" He asked, giving his friend a soft smile.

" _No_ " Scorpius sniffled, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his robes.

Albus felt Harry withdraw his hand from Albus's shoulder.

"Here." Harry said gently, conjuring Scorpius a tissue and handing it to him. Scorpius took it gratefully and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you, sir." Scorpius sniffed gratefully as he dabbed at his eyes with the tissue.

"You can call me Harry," Harry said kindly. "He was a great man, Dumbledore. Not a day goes by when I don't miss him and the advice that he gave me."

"Dad, what are doing here?" Albus asked. Harry put a hand in his travelling cloak and pulled out Albus's Transfiguration book.

"I heard voices and found you here. Your Mum found this under your bed when she was tidying your room," Harry said.

"Oh, yeah," Albus grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I _did_ write home earlier today, though but you obviously didn't get the letter yet."

"It's alright," Harry laughed. "James is always forgetting things. Remember when he first started Hogwarts and forgot to pack all of his books? We spent all day rushing around trying to find them."

"I remember." Albus laughed. The memory of his Mum and Dad rushing frantically about the house came back to him. He remembered searching with Lily and both of them finding a number of books hidden behind the sofa.

"Anyway, I'm giving a lecture this afternoon so it gives me an excuse to see you." Harry was saying, snapping Albus out of his memory.

"Thanks," Albus said, taking the book. "I appreciate it. We were just having a few words with Albus Dumbledore." He added, tying to make conversation with his Dad.

"They weren't Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak were they?" Harry asked dryly.

"Wait, what?" Albus asked confused.

"Just his ideas of a few words," Harry said. "He said that on my first ever day at Hogwarts."

Albus laughed and Harry's eyes had that far away look that he always had when he was remembering something fondly. Albus used to hate that look at one point, but since the events of last year, as he became closer to his Dad, he found that he didn't mind as much as he used to.

"So, you were talking to Dumbledore," Harry said, snapping out of his reminiscing. "What do you boys think of him?"

"He's brilliant!" Scorpius said at once.

"Yeah, he is," Albus said slowly, trying to find the right words. "But I had the impression that he was a bit um…mad?"

To his great relief, Harry grinned.

"I know what you mean." He said, with a look of understanding. "That was my first impression of him. I remember asking your Uncle Percy if he was a bit mad and Uncle Percy said he was a genius!"

Albus laughed again as Harry turned to Scorpius.

"How have you been, Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"Yes, fine Mr. Potter, sir. I mean Mr. Harry Potter, I mean Harry!" Scorpius stammered. "It's been a great year so far, having no one trying to torture or murder us or anything dangerous like that. You know, I need to have a chat with Professor Flitwick about one of my Charms essays. I hope you don't mind but I need to catch him now. I'll see you in a bit, Albus!"

With that, Scorpius dashed to the door and ran out of sight.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked confusedly.

"He's fine, Dad," Albus reassured him. "It's just you're the second famous Wizard he's spoken to today. His geekiness is off the scale!"

Harry laughed again.

"And what's happened to his face?" He asked. "It looked like someone slapped him."

"Rose." Albus said simply. Realisation dawned in Harry's face.

"That girl takes after her mother." He muttered. Albus laughed again.

"He really cared about you," Albus said. It was important that his Father knew this. "Albus Dumbledore. He was telling us that he loved you like a son."

"I loved him too," Harry said sadly. "I was devastated when he died. There were times when I felt I couldn't go on and then my trust in him was shaken by that book of Rita Skeeter's, but he was a great man."

"He said he felt guilty about leaving you with your Aunt and Uncle Dursley." Albus told him.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said heavily. "I spent years there, not knowing who I really was or why I had to be there. But I've been doing a lot of thinking since last year and looking back, it was the only way that I was able to survive."

"Because of Grandma Lily's protection?" Albus asked. Harry put a hand on Albus's shoulder again.

"Yeah," He said softly. "Because of Grandma Lily's protection."

"And Dumbledore was friends with Gellert Grindlewald?" Albus asked curiously.

"A long time ago," Harry said. "He made his share of mistakes like anybody else, but he _learnt_ from his mistakes and that, I think is what makes him such a great man."

Albus nodded, taking in Harry's words.

"Yeah," He said slowly. "I think you're right."

"Another time, I'll tell you more about him," Harry said. "So how's School?" He asked suddenly. "Are you getting on alright? Thanks for the letters, by the way. Your Mum and I appreciated them very much. James and Lily don't write home nearly as much as you do."

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better," Albus admitted. "I still think it's a fluke. You were right about Fifth Year though, Dad. I'm getting _loads_ of homework."

"Well try not to stress yourself out," Harry said. "And have a little confidence in yourself, Albus. You're brilliant when you're not stressing yourself out about what other people think."

Harry gave Albus's shoulder a small squeeze before withdrawing his hand.

"That's what Scorpius keeps telling me." Albus said with a small smile.

"Well listen to Scorpius, then." Harry said.

"He talks so much that I can't stop listening to him." Albus grinned and they laughed again.

Scorpius came bounding in after Albus and Harry had stopped laughing. He looked between the two of them curiously.

"Talked to Professor Flitwick, then?" Harry asked him.

"I did! He says hello, by the way Harry." Scorpius said, a slight squeak to his voice.

"Have you stopped geeking out yet?" Albus grinned.

"I wasn't ' _geeking out_ ' Albus," Scorpius huffed indignantly, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. "I was appreciating the historical significance of the situation."

"No, you were definitely geeking out." Albus shot back with a smirk.

"Well, I'd better leave you boys to it then," Harry said before Scorpius could retort.

"Thanks for the book, Dad" Albus said, stowing it in his bag.

"No problem." Harry said as he hugged Albus and shook Scorpius's hand.

He was about to leave when Scorpius took a small paper bag from his pocket.

"Do you want a Pepper Imp, Harry?" He asked.

"Alright then," Harry said with a smile. "I'll just have one."

He put his hand in the paper bag and took and Imp out and popped it in his mouth. Albus and Scorpius laughed at his expression as steam gushed from his ears.

"It's not Hogwarts without eating sweets." Harry said after the steam had stopped, causing Albus to roll his eyes at him and Scorpius to laugh again.

"Well, I'd better be going. Professor McGonagall will be wondering where I am. Take care you two."

Albus and Scorpius followed Harry out and watched him walk down the corridor towards the Headmistresses office.

"Dad!" Albus called out. Harry wheeled round and looked at his Son.

"It was good to see you." Albus confessed.

A large grin formed on Harry's face at Albus's words.

"It was good seeing you too, Albus." He said. "Your Mum sends you her love."

Albus nodded and Harry walked down the corridor again, a new spring in his step that made Albus smile to himself.

Albus and Scorpius watched Harry's cloak whip out of sight.

"Well," Said Scorpius as he leaned against the wall. "This is a day I'll never forget."

"The day you gave Harry Potter a Pepper Imp?" Albus grinned at him.

"That certainly is a great moment to remember," Scorpius said, bouncing off the wall and heading down the corridor. Albus had to jog to catch up with him.

"But we just talked to Albus Dumbledore! I mean he may only be a portrait, but he's far more real then the other portrait. To think, Dumbledore himself poured his heart and soul into that portrait. It seems to know his every secret! I wonder what they talked about?"

Scorpius continued talking about Dumbledore as they made their way down to the Slytherin Common Room. Albus let him talk, a thousand thoughts still whirring around his brain.

"Albus, are you alright?" Scorpius asked worriedly, snapping Albus back to reality. He looked to see Scorpius looking at him concerned.

"Scorpius. Did you really mean it?" Albus asked, pulling back a tapestry to take one of their shortcuts.

"Mean what?" Scorpius asked, following Albus into the passageway.

Albus stopped at the top of the narrow stone staircase and turned round to face Scorpius.

"Did you really mean what you said to Dumbledore about me? About me being the best in the year at Defence and Potions?"

Scorpius's expression softened and he placed both his hands on Albus's shoulders.

"Of course I do, Albus." He said softly. "I would _never_ lie about you. You're brilliant. You don't know how brilliant you really are. You really shine you know when you're in front of a cauldron or when we're practising defensive spells and you don't think anyone's watching. You're always expecting to fail every time and that's the depressing thing and I don't know how else to get it through your thick skull, but you are brilliant, Albus Severus Potter! Completely and utterly brilliant and don't you _dare_ let anyone tell you otherwise."

"But I'm no one special, Scorpius." Albus muttered, cheeks heating up due to Scorpius's intense gaze.

"You are to me," Scorpius said simply. "You're my best mate and your friendship is far more important to me then how good you are with a wand which is very good in case you are wondering and that's me being honest and seeing you for who you are."

"I'll never be as good as Dumbledore though." Albus muttered.

"You don't have to be," Scorpius told him. "Dumbledore was one of a kind. You've already proven yourself to be better then everyone thinks you are. I mean Dumbledore's brilliant and all that, but I couldn't have been friends with him like I am with you. He was far too geeky for my liking which is saying something. But you're my favourite Albus."

Albus felt his eyes tear up at Scorpius's words. He looked at Scorpius's face which was full of the honesty and sincerity that only he could have had.

"Thanks." He said, pulling Scorpius in for a hug.

Scorpius seemed taken aback at first, but then he melted into the hug. They stayed like that longer then they usually would.

"I keep forgetting that we hug now," Scorpius mumbled into Albus's shoulder. "This brilliant new version of us. This is nice."

Albus laughed into Scorpius's shoulder and hugged him tighter, feeling gratitude and affection to his best friend and hardly believing his good fortune of having Scorpius in his life.

"You're my favourite Scorpius," Albus grinned into Scorpius's shoulder as Scorpius drummed his back. Scorpius dislocated from Albus and looked at him. A look of amusement and childlike wonder in his eyes.

"I'm the only Scorpius you know!" He laughed and Albus grinned more broadly.

"Well if there were a million Scorpius's, you'd still be my favourite." Albus said as they made their way down the spiral staircase.

"So if there were a million Scorpius's and they were all better at Quidditch then me, I'd still be your favourite?" Scorpius asked as Albus helped him jump a trick step.

"I hate Quidditch so yes, you'd still be my favourite." Albus replied.

"Even if they were smarter then me and knew more history then I do?" Scorpius pressed him as they reached the bottom of the staircase and Albus pulled back the Tapestry concealing the passage way.

"You know more History then my Aunt Hermione, so I don't see how that can be a problem," Albus replied as they hurried down the corridor. "But again, yes. You'd still be my favourite."

"Even if they were braver then me and more popular?" Scorpius panted as they pushed open a heavy door.

"Scorpius," Albus hissed, pulling him behind a suit of Armour as Peeves the Poltergeist whooshed passed, pelting Karl Jenkins and Polly Chapman with bits of chalk.

"They could be perfect in every way and you'd _still_ be my favourite Scorpius. I don't care about all that. You're my best mate. You were there for me when no one else was and _no one_ can take that away from you. I like you for who you are. Puns and all."

"You like my puns?" Scorpius chocked out looking gob smacked.

"I like you for who you are." Albus said as they got out from behind the suit of armour. He quickly changed the subject.

"So, what a day! Meeting Dumbledore's portrait."

"Yes, what a day! I met Dumbledore's portrait, gave Harry Potter a Pepper Imp and Albus Severus Potter likes my puns!"

Albus groaned. Clearly, Scorpius would not be persuaded that easily.

"You know," Scorpius said thoughtfully as they reached the Entrance hall. "I think he was all white."

"Wait," Albus said stopping on the marble Staircase. "What?"

"He was all white, Albus. His beard was all white. Get it?"

Albus groaned.

"That's terrible," He said. "That's the worst pun in the history of pun making.

"You know, he doesn't snore as loud as you do," Scorpius grinned as they continued down and made their way down to the Dungeons to their Common Room. "Maybe I should start calling you Albus Dumble _snore_!"

"I'm putting my foot down. I am _really_ putting my foot down, this time!"

"But you like it!" Scorpius beamed as he gave a little skip. "I _Know_ you do!"

Albus laughed and Scorpius continued to tease Albus all the way to the Common Room with the two boys filling the passage way with laughter and Albus feeling happier then he did this morning.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Writing Dumbledore was quite a challenge but I'm as happy as I can be with how it turned out. Scorpius was a joy to write.


End file.
